


A-L-C-O-H-O-L d-o-e-s W-O-N-D-E-R-S

by YaBoyTwoHats



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Almost hand job, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caught in the Act, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Shuri is 21 okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: Shuri gets drunk with Everett after spending loads of time with him and... things... ensue...





	A-L-C-O-H-O-L d-o-e-s W-O-N-D-E-R-S

Earlier that evening, T'Challa had brought Shuri to Killmonger's dead body, not requesting a resuscitation, but a burial at sea. Shuri obliged for her brother and king, personally throwing the psuedo-king off of the same waterfall they thought they saw T'Challa die from. Many good soldiers, men and women, were lost, but overall Wakanda was able to continue thriving. T'Challa had checked in and very few had sustained injuries, none fatal or dangerous enough to warrant Shuri's help.

Everett Ross, who had barely survived after the glass caved in, was now back in a Wakandan hospital gown and walking around the lab with Shuri, helping her figure out what needed to be repaired after the battle.

"I think that's it except for the plane," Everett stated; he had been looking around for the past hour and had only found a suit and a bunch of comm sets damaged at all, only the comm sets beyond repair. Shuri had offered him the option to help and then pawned the process of figuring out what was broken or not on Everett because she, of course, already knew what was broken and had updated replacements ready, but wanted the agent to have something to do. When he was flying her virtual plane it was the most exhilirated and happy he had sounded to her, and everything else seemed boring and sad compared to that when she heard him speak. 

The US would soon begin to wonder where their special mission CIA agent was and the gig would be up, causing Ross to need to go back to the states. Shuri was, surprisingly, not ready or happy about it. Usually she would not prohibit anyone but her family to be in her proximity while working, but Everett just seemed to get her. He was brilliant, for American standards, and a hell of a fighter and pilot. The princess had also noticed some more physical features he possessed while performing surgery on him, and while she tried not to, it was hard not to notice his attractiveness. He was not as fit as, say, the other men of her tribe were. He was probably about twenty years older than her, with her being only twenty-one and an adult for barely a few years. Still, she enjoyed their banter more than anything else and staying up until the early hours of the afternoon with him until he passed out and she carried him to bed. Everett was the best friend she never truly had, aside from her family and guards. He had been allowed to go anywhere he wished and instead he stayed with her, alotting many of the hours he would usually sleep during and spending them with her.

BPbpBP

Everett Ross was not entirely blind. He had gone through his fair share of relationships and had women (and men) not exactly hide their feelings they felt for him. So when Shuri started sitting with him late at nigjt, just talking until he eventually fell asleep and he woke up in a pyjama jumper, he knew something was up. She laughed at many of the things he said, was softer when sassing him, and tried to make him happy at practically any cost.

A few weeks after they overthrew Killmonger, on a day he had gotten up at about one in the afternoon, Shuri fell asleep with her head on his chest and one hand resting on his thigh, he felt terrible at the fact he had no motivation to move. Instead, he fell alseep an hour later to the sound of her soft breathing and had to endure T'Challa's blazing look for the entire week afterward. A side effect of the king's anger was that Ross was more hesitant to hang out around Shuri. That was what he told himself instead of admitting that he was avoiding her because he started to enjoy her more than he should have as a friend or even a best one. 

When that hesitant spell was over, Shuri told Everett to stay the night at the lab with her to "hang out." He was skeptical about the idea but reluctantly agreed. Ross later regretted his decision when he realized that he had some sort of middle school crush on the Wakandan princess, and now she was going to be sleeping right next to him that same night.

BPbpBP

Shuri told T'Challa about her feelings for Everett the day she woke on his chest, heart beating out of hers. 

"Brother, I have something of importance to tell you," she said when they were alone, him practicing again in his panther suit and her looking for new technological upgrades.

"Yes, Shuri," the king asked the princess, suit retracting into his necklace.

"I believe I have developed love for someone, T'Challa." He smiled, thinking of all of the good Wakandan men and how one of them would be more than lucky to call his sister his own.

"Who is this man, sister," he questioned again, his interest piqued.

"I tell you this now," she started awkwardly," because I believe you will not approve. I do not need your approval, I merely request it because this man is your friend."

T'Challa walked over to Shuri and sat with her.

"Go on."

She almost flushed.

"I have developed feelings for the colonizer." This was a shock to him, and he did not approve. He trusted his sister, but not the man who would have bought a stolen vibranium object.

She now had something to worry about, but Shuri still decided to invit Ross to stay the night in her lab and buy alcohol in preparation. He never truly arrived because he was always there anyways, the night just wore on for the two of them and Shuri finally broke out the champagne and vodka three hours after midnight. They both got tipsy and then drunk very quickly, each finding it harder and harder not to flirt with the other as they got exceedingly less sober.

"You're incredibly gorgeous, you know," Shuri told Everett after they had gotten a quarter of the way through their alcohol supply. Everett spluttered and blushed noticeably because of his paleness.

"Thanks," he said, rather confused. "You're better but, uh, thanks." He regretted his response very quickly but Shuri pretended to ignore it for his sake, instead allowing herself to get closer to him, their legs now bumping together. 

"I'm serious, Ev. You're incredibly hot, and everyone, especially me, knows it."

"Ah, thank you, but maybe we should keep this more PG. There are cameras and we don't wanna do anything friends wouldn't." Shuri smirked at him.

"Like this," she played, now moving to sit in his boxer clad lap, turning and straddling him to see his face.

"What are you doing? We- look, Shuri- we can't. Don't do this."

"So you don't like me?"

"No, I do- shit." They both blushed and Shuri beamed.

"Then we can."

"But it isn't right, Shuri."

"Then," she proposed, unsure of where her mind was going as she was drunk, "we can be wrong together, I guess?" She moved her hands up to his next and the back of his head, pointing her head down and then connecting their lips. It was rough at first but smoothed out after a moment. Ross gave in and worked with the kiss, pushing Shuri closer with the hands he now had placed on her back. She groaned softly and then parted her lips to slide her tongue into Everett's mouth.

It was quite a scene, if anyone were to walk in then. Shuri, attached to Everett and kissing the life out him, Everett responding enthusiastically. She bounced on his lap and pulled her mouth away to tell him to pick her up. He grabbed her by the thighs and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her.

"Med table," she muttered against his lips. "Now, Ev." He moved quickly and pressed his back against the examination table, Shuri grinding on top of him. The princess tugged on his shirt and he tore it off, quite literally ripping it so that he didn't have to detach from her.

"I love you," Everett murmured as Shuri pulled off her own tunic.

"Love you too," she said breathlessly. 

She felt herself getting wet and could tell Everett was feeling the same type of thing as the thing she was grinding against got harder and rose. Everett was getting hard but forced himself to break away from Shuri so he could catch his breath. She took this time to slide her right hand away from his head and down his thin boxers. 

Everett moaned at her actions just as the door was thrown open. T'Challa came in. At the sight before him, fury grew in his eyes.

"Get the hell off," he yelled angrily to Shuri, but she barely twitched and only fell because Ross sat completely upright and began immediately searching for his shirt.

"Sorry love," he muttered, completely focused on the king glaring murderous at him.

"I told you not to do this with him, sister. You agreed."

"I lied," she said shortly. "I love him, he loves me, there is no problem unless you make one. I can sure as hell create a lot more problems for you if you decide to make it an issue." T'Challa was only slightly taken aback at this; he knew his sister had major spunk. He also knew she was serious.

"Obliged. I will allow it, although I realize I have no right to allow you or disallow you to do things. You," he said, now looking at Everett, "will never do harm to her and if I find out you have you will not be killed in vain."

Everett found himself nodding before he could even process what the man had said. T'Challa nodded and went back to strolling around.

"Now that I do not have to avoid my brother, love, would you come to bed with me. I don't feel as excited anymore, but I'd love to share my sleep with you."

"That sounds wonderful," Ross admitted, and the two of them went to her room together, clambered in to bed, and shared it until the agent finally had to return to the United States.


End file.
